tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Optimus Prime (WW)
This page is for the heroic Autobot leader. For his main-universe counterpart, see Optimus Prime. If he had been born on Earth, he could be a doctor, a mechanic, a scientist, and a warrior. But on Cybertron there is no difference between these professions. So OPTIMUS PRIME uses his skills to heal and repair the world around him and, if necessary, to fight. Both in power and intelligence, he has no equal. He can be immensely kind and his compassion extends to all that lives, including the creatures of Earth. Yet he will battle unceasingly to protect the weak and defend what he believes in. In robot mode he can split into three components. Optimus is the robotic sentient being that is the storehouse of his vast knowledge and strength. He can lift 4,000,000 lbs and a blow from his fist exerts a force of 12,000 pounds per square inch. He carries an energy rifle that can burn a hold in the nosecone of a Decepticon jet fighter at a distance of 30 miles. His second component is Roller, a small cart-shaped device that he uses to unobtrusively slip behind enemy lines. He can maintain radio control over it at distances up to 1200 miles; having Roller there is like being there himself. He can operate by remote control his Combat Deck module up to a distance of 1500 feet away. The auto-launcher can use a variety of artillery and radiation beam weapons. In Freightliner FL-86 Cabover semi trailer mode, he has a top speed of 150 mph and can make use of his trailer auto-launcher. History Canonical/Theme History: On Cybertron, a dockworker named Orion Pax expressed his admiration for Megatron as well as the new crop of Decepticons. Pax was nevertheless mortally wounded by Megatron and the Decepticons. Fortunately a kind medic by the name of Alpha Trion saw potential in the dying Autoobt and proceeded to reformat Pax in a new experimental procedure. Alpha Trion's efforts succeeded and the young Orion Pax was resurrected into the form known as Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime's impact on the Autobots cannot be overstated. Facing certain extinction, Optimus Prime helped turn the Autobot resistance into a more military-oriented, efficient, and disciplined fighting force. Eventually, the Autobots under Optimus Prime's leadership were able to stop the Decepticons from taking over Cybertron. This also resulted in a prolonged military struggle that lasted for millions of years. During this time, countless battles were waged and tens of millions of Autobots and Decepticons lost their lives. This cycle was destined to be dragged into a stalemate with no side budging. That was until Optimus Prime and a team of elite Autobots chose to undergo a daring reconnaissance operation. Taking his top military advisors (Prowl and Jazz) and a team of other esteemed Autobots, Optimus Prime chose to investigate the energy resources in a then unpopulated (by humans) planet. However, their shuttle was ambushed by the Decepticons, led by Megatron. As the craft sustained heavy damage, Optimus Prime made the decision to crash land the crippled craft on the planet. The impact instantly knocked all occupants offline and they remained so for nearly four million years. The crash was devastating to both the Decepticons and Autobots on Cybertorn. However, the more mobilized Decepticons were able to take greater advantage of the crash as the Decepticons, led by Shockwave, began to retake much of Cybertron that was gained by the Autobots. The Autobots were pushed back into the role of having to resort to underground resistance tactics to stay alive. However, some Autobots, notably Ultra Magnus and Elita One, were able to step into the leadership void left by Optimus Prime's disappearance. In 1984, a volcano eruption within Mt. Saint Hilary reactivated the Ark. Within days, the Ark had rebuilt all inhabitants. Optimus Prime's transforming mode was rebuilt into a semi-tractor trailer. The reactivation resulted in a new battleground for the Autobots and Decepticons. Inspired by the news that their beloved leader had not perished, the Autobots on Cybertron slowly began to reclaim much of the territories lost during Shockwave's reign. Modern historians have referred to this time as the Third Cybertronian War. MUX History: OOC Notes Players In the Witwicky World universe, Optimus Prime is portrayed by SpikeWitwicky. References Sources * * Logs 1984 * What If...Sparkplug said "No"? : Sparkplug makes a quick decision to not help the Autobots after getting rescued by the Autobots. Sparkplug stands by the decision, but his decision has lifetime implications for Spike. Category:Facheads Category:WW-Autobot leaders Category:WW-Autobots Category:Characters Category:Dimension hoppers Category:TP-only characters Category:Scientists Category:Transformers Category:WW-Autobot Command Category:Witwicky World characters